Ucgais (Orc)
A special thanks to Sparrow for writing the majority of the History. History This is the legend of J'Darak, The First Orc. It was the most bloody battle of a war in ancient times, the killing fields littered with corpses fed upon by scavenging crows. The losses on both sides had been so numerous that even the victors felt as though they had lost. It was in the aftermath of this battle that, from the blood, and offal, and dirt, and ash, from the mire that was created of the horrors of war, from the stinking, disgusting pit of the battlefield crawled the first orc, born of battle and blood. Perhaps he was a creation of This was J'Darak, the orc father, progenitor of their race. At first J'Darak wandered, the solitary member of his species, heart filled with fire, but no clear idea what to do with it. He felt an insatiable lust that he could not quell, not with food, not with drink, not with whores. Then, J'Darak witnessed his first battle, quite by accident, and felt something stirring deep within him. When he came upon the next, J'Darak himself joined in, killing indiscriminately and when the battle had finished J'Darak reached into the vile aftermath resembling so well the muck he had been born from and with his own hands pulled his lieutenants into the world. Soon the orc race was represented by one of the most efficient and terrifying mercenary armies on the planet, all born on the battlefield by J'Darak's hand. This is not to say that orcs were incapable of reproducing, indeed J'Darak soon choose a wife from his soldiers (there was no gender discrimination with orcs, the women were expected to fight just the same as the men) and his lieutenants chose their own spouses, and the soldiers mated at will amongst one-another. Occasionally, an orc would find a mate, through some means, from another race and produce a halfbreed. These were given rank when they came of age and accepted into the military, though none were permitted as officers. The orc race was on the rise under J'Darak, who proved himself not only a capable leader, but a brilliant strategist, and even something of a philosopher, whose teachings remain a part of the orc society to this day. However, this brief age of prosperity would not last. It was supposed to a meeting to negotiate the surrender of the elven armies, but the elf king betrayed J'Darak, poisoning him with wine laced with a venom which was harmless to elves, but lethal to every other known species. When J'Darak had fallen, the elves descended on the rest of the orc army, still representative of their entire species, killing some, enslaving others, and spreading what remained to the corners of Faerune to eke out what existence they could manage. It was while under slavery that some Orcs became more civilized. Some discovered their potential for magic, some were able to learn bits and pieces of refinement for magic already discovered. Some, if not most, utterly refused to learn anything from the elves and kept their culture as pure as they could. Eventually the Orcs won their freedom. The ones who had taken to more civilized life had learned how to speak civilly and explain matters and others lead rebellious revolts that were occasionally successful. Between these two constant actions, the Elves deigned to let them go under a treaty of peace between the two races that still exists to this day. Habitat Orcs are a versatile breed, able to live in some of the harshest climates on either end of the Thermometer, one reason why they make such an excellent work force. Notes Age Orcs, the ones that can survive their battle lust, can live upwards of 120 years old. Height 7 - 8 feet max Weight Upwards of 300 lbs is a healthy, strong muscled and dense boned weight Diet Omnivores Breeding Can breed with any race that can breed outside its race. Category:Races